The present invention relates to a device for testing electric or electronic systems with electromagnetic pulses.
Devices of this type are known, for example, from articles by M. L. Crawford "IEEE Transactions on Instrumentation and Measurement", Volume IM-26, No. 3, September 1977, pages 225-230 and C. E. Baum "IEEE Transactions on Electromagnetic Compatibility", Volume EMC-20, No. 1, February 1978, pages 35-53.
With a sufficiently large amplitude and rapid rise time, electromagnetic pulses (EMP) can cause damage in electric systems of all types and predominantly in sensitive electronic devices. Particularly in the case of so-called nuclear electromagnetic pulses (NEMP) which are generated by the ignition of a nuclear explosive charge, the typical values of such destructive field amplitudes have field strengths of 50000 V/m and 130 A/m with a rise time of only a few ns.
To be able to develop reliably-acting protective devices for electric systems of all types, simulation facilities are needed in which electromagnetic pulses with a multiple of the NEMP field strengths can be generated. NEMP field strengths of up to ten times are desirable for special tests. It is not possible to generate pulses having such high field strengths with the known facilities.